


Invidious

by deanandsam



Series: Backstage [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Non AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: The years may pass, but Jensen's jealousy never does.





	Invidious

“Really?“ Jared huffed, shaking back his hair. “You're jealous of the new driver! Come on, dude. That's just gross.”  
“Didn't you see how he was eating you with his eyes, Jay? He needs to be taught some fucking respect!” Jensen growled.

“Not everybody knows we're together, Jen, nor that you're the most jealous dude on the planet. Especially a newbie like Tony.”

“Tony! Huh.... on first name terms now?”  
“You're ridiculous. We're on first name terms with all the troupe. I can hardly go around calling him Mr. Robinson.”

“I know what I'd like to call him,“ Jensen grumbled. “Mr. Keep Your Mother-fucking Eyes Off My Boy!'  
If he lays eyes on you again, I'm gonna ask for a new driver.”

 

Jared gripped his arm and pulled him close. 

“No, you're not.” he said firmly. “The guy was regularly interviewed for the job, he's not gonna lose it just because you're irrationally jealous. People check us out all the time. We gonna get them all fired? Just ignore him.  
And even if he was appreciating my butt, looking is all he can do.  
You're the only one with the password to get my ass on-line!”

Jensen hummed, but Jared could see he was calming down.  
“Come on, little dude. We've got a scene to film,“ Jared said pulling the older man in for a quick kiss, a kiss which instantly morphed into a heady passionate one as Jensen's arms came up like striking cobras to pull his younger lover close and crush his mouth against Jared's soft lips.

“Let ...'Tony'... look then, but if he dares to do more.......!” Jensen warned, green eyes gazing up at the beloved face.

“Enough, Jen,“ Jared pouted. “Let's go. I swear the older you get, the more possessive you become. You don't have to. I love you and I'm never gonna leave you. How often do I have to repeat it!”

“Maybe when we're in our eighties, I'll believe it,” Jensen grinned, stepping back, his good humour restored by his lover's words

A hand on each shoulder, Jared twirled Jensen around and marched him to the trailer's door.  
“Come on, Mr. Envious, we've got work to do!”

The end


End file.
